Dead or ALIVE
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Vash stumbles into a Bar, gets drunk of his ass (surprise? I think not!) HAS CRAZY ADVENTURES! And...meets the girl of his dreams? (Random idea I've had for quite a while now. (Rating subject to change later...maybe.))


Vash walked into the tavern of the town he was currently passing through, plopped himself down at the bar, and ordered himself a drink.

* * *

****SEVEN DRINKS LATER****

Vash laughed loudly, patting his friend Wolfwood, who had entered the bar about half an hour earlier, on the back roughly.

"Oof!" Wolfwood grunted at the force and head-desked the bar counter.

To say the least, they were both totally _**WASTED**_.

Vash took a swig of his current bottle, the other seven in front of him still. He did a spit take as a melodic voice filled his ears, The bar keep now having the the bitter liquid all over his face. He glared at Vash and wiped it off.

Vash spun around in his chair, looking at the stage to see two girls, both looking to be in their early twenties.

The vocalist, however, was the one who caught his attention. She had piercing icy blue eyes, and snow white hair, The top of some sort of black and purple paint splatter tattoo visible on her exposed hip. She was wearing low-rise black jean shorts that went down to just above her knees, and a bright orange tank top with assorted sized black stars covering the front of it. On her hands she sported orange fingerless gloves, and she had on black combat boots with orange laces. She had to have had at least seven ear piercings in total. She had just slight enough curves to notice, and decent sized breasts.

His cheeks were tinted the slightest bit pink, and he was in awe as the music flooded the room. He couldn't' hear all the whistles the girl was receiving, she had his full attention.

_"It's all the same, only the names will change_  
_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_  
_Another place where the faces are so cold_  
_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted dead or alive_  
_Wanted dead or alive_

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_  
_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_  
_Sometimes you tell the day_  
_By the bottle that you drink_  
_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_  
_Wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_Oh! And I ride!_

_I'm A cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted (wanted) Dead or alive_

_Now I walk these streets, this six string in my hand_  
_Still playin' for keeps, 'same old me same old band,_  
_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_  
_I've seen a million faces (seen an awful lot of faces)_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_  
_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_  
_I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive_  
_And I ride, dead or alive_  
_I still drive, dead or alive_  
_Dead or alive [x4]_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive..."_

* * *

Vash stumbled towards the motel he was staying at, the girl still on his mind.

He tripped and face-planted.

"Ouch...I guess I had too much to drink..." He grunted, too dizzy to stand.

"Hey there, need some help?" A familiar voice came from above him, giggling.

He looked up to see the musicians from the bar.

"Uhh...no!" He stood and swayed a bit before getting a rather slick idea.

He pretended to fall forward, and the girl caught him, his head on her shoulder.

"Well...hello there~!" He chuckled with his words the slightest bit slurred, his face close to her neck.

He felt her shiver, and he grinned smugly

"Uh hey." She mumbled.

"You don't quite seem the type to be timid!" He laughed.

She pushed him back on his feet.

"Yeah, and you seem the type to handle your liquor better..." She pouted.

"Ow, that hurt!" Vash feigned insult.

"HEY! KRYSTAL! ARE YOU SUCKING FACE WITH SOME RANDOM GROUPIE!?" The other girl walked up to Vash and Krystal, smirking.

"NO! NOW SHUT _YOUR _FACE, AMBER!" Krystal shouted, evidently flustered.

"Now, now ladies...Relax. I'll be on my lonesome way..." Vash sighed, trying to stand up, only to give the ground a big hug.

"I can't in all good conscience leave you like this...I'll help you to your room i suppose.." Krystal huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face.


End file.
